That Bastard
by summerangel95
Summary: The bastard is Jacob. Now i am sorry jacob lovers but jake has to be the bad guy. I just think he can play the role very well. But Jacob causes pain to bella for the most stupidist reason. Read and find out why!


**this is a total different story. You will totally feel sorry for Bella in this story. It is also very short. Probably only a chapter long. I was just bored and writing unreal takes a long process. This just popped into my head so tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I was walking home from after school. That stupid Mr. Manard always wants me to go for extra help. I can't help it if math isn't my thing! I rather stay with my guitar. I mean... i know how to play that. Jacob is teaching me how. I am liking it a lot because it is an excuse to be near him. But every since he is hanging out with the other crowd... He is not my jacob anymore. I barely know him.

"Hey Bells." Jacob nodded over to me. Usually he waves at me like a mad man but now he just nods. The popularity go to him i guess. I wish he was in the same school as me since la push is getting to his head.

"Hey Jake." I put my bag down on the bench he was sitting on. "what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for a couple of my homeys." I rolled my eyes. Since when does he say 'homey'? It sounds so wrong coming out of his mouth. But that's what happens when you act like a person who you're not.

"So where are they?"

"i don't know. They were suppose to be here like 10 minutes ago... ah! There they are!" I shifted my head to two guys. One was tall and muscular while the other was smaller but still muscular.

"Hey man!" The tall bumped Jake's knuckles.

"Hey G! Hey Rob." Rob nodded his head. I rolled my eyes again. What is so cool about that? They are practically staying they are too lazy to lift up their hands to say hi.

"Who's this pretty mama?" Rob looked up and down at me. Pretty mama? Boy! I am not your mama so back away.

"This is my babe. Bellaaa." Jacob held me tight. I wanted to shake him of. I hate when people give me those kind of nicknames. And he has the nerve to say it to my face.

"Alright man! So you kids have been doing some fun?" G rose an eyebrow at me. He looked like he was undressing me with his eyes.

"Naw man. We are taking it slow." Jake was proud of that. He should be since he ain't getting that close to me.

"Sure man. Keep it under wraps. I don't care. Its your life." Rob grabbed my hand but i pulled it back.

"See yah tomorrow Jay! Keep your pretty mama with you too." Now that i had a good look at 'G', i saw a 6 pack beer is his right hand. They are going to drink under-age! If Jake does this, i will totally break up with him.

As soon as i say them leave, Jacob gave me a kiss. I hated when he kiss me. He barley can kiss and its stupid. Like kissing a wall. I shoved him off.

"UGH! Don't kiss me!"

"What do you mean. Your my girlfriend. I have the right to kiss you." Jacob tried again and i moved away.

"I am not your 'pretty mama' or your 'babe'. I am Bella! Bell-a!"

"I can call you all i want babe. Your mine."

"You don't claim me. I don't see your name on me. YOU DON'T OWN ME!"

"Awww. When you date me... i DO own you." I slapped him across the face.

"Did you just slap me?" Jacob face was forming with fury.

"Yes Jaaay! I did slap you. Or are your new 'buddies' making you dumb too?" Next thing i knew jacob punched me on my ribs.

"And i just punched you. Now were are even." I felt the tears flowing down my face. My side where he puched was burning. I picked up my bag and started running to my car.

"wait bella. Come back. I'm sorry." He was running after me. I was scared.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Pray there was a cop near by.

"Get over here you bitch!" I stopped in my tracks. Jake stopped running and looked at me with a smirk. I flipped my middle finger.

"FUCK YOU!" I opened my car door and sped off before he could even get close enough to stop me. I would have ran him over either way. I ran into my house crying my eyes out. I am so glad charlie was not here. I plopped onto my bed and started crying. After 10 minutes i knew crying wasn't going to do anything. I stood up. My side was aching. I lifted up my shirt to see my ribs. There was a bruise the size of a ping pong bag. Just looking at that pruple blob made me want to gag. I heard Charlie's car approach. I pulled down my shirt and went to the kitchen to get him some food.

"Hey Bella. How are you?"

"I am good." i lied. "Hey dad. Do you mind if i go straight to bed? I had a long day."

"Sure honey."

"Thanks." I ran upstairs an got to the shower ready. The hot was stung my skin until i finally hand enough. I started crying myself to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day i got up. I was so tired from crying that nothing came out. I was really depressed and i didn't want to talk about it. Obviously i couldn't keep it in. I am so glad that i don't see Jacob in my school. It would be a total nightmare. I was a walking zombie who could keep the sad look off her face. Eventually Angela, and Jessica found out there was something wrong with me. I promised them i would tell them during lunch. I could talk freely during lunch. And cry freely.

The bell rang for english, then music, then social studies. I didn't bother keeping tract of time. I didn't bother talking to my classmates. I didn't bother at all. I just waited for lunch. I had to tell somebody. I just didn't choose it to be my dad. After Social Studies i ran out of them room and to the lunch room. Angela and Jessica was waiting for me. Also Esta. She is always quiet and in the background but gives great advice. So poliet and kind.

"So spill. What is wrong?" Jessica was trying to be nice. I could tell. But she is always so perky, i must be bringing her mood down. Before i could say anything, those bastard tears started to flow down. I cover my face to prevent them from seeing me cry. It would just make my cry even more. Finally i got my control.

"Sorry." I shot my head up and Angela, Jessica, and Esta was about to put their hands on me. I cryed while i told them my story. If my stalkers were watching, they didn't decide to make me feel better. I saw Edward watching me... or well looked like he was watching me. I saw Mike staring at me wondering if he should come over and help me. Mike and Edward barely talk to me. No wait. They don't talk to me at all! Edward use to be Angela's friend until she told him that she liked him and he said that he didn't like her back. At first Angela was cool about it but then Edward kept making fun of her and that's when i spazed out in front of him. He has been keeping his distance away ever since. And Mike liked me since 3rd grade and i guess he had given up hope. Just like jake he went to the popular group leaving everything important behind. He does the most stupidist things just to get a laugh and touch girls but in the wrong places. JERKS. When i was done telling my story, Esta kept giving me tips and then Shawna came to comfront me. She is so kind and i needed someone to lean on.

"Did you tell your dad?"

"No." My voice was shaken.

"WHY?" All the girls at the table said.

"I just couldn't." I started tunning out Esta and her advice. She wouldn't know how i feel untill she faced it herself. Shawna thought i should talk to a guidence consulor. I don't need help, i just need some alone time. The rest of the day flew. I was like a walking zombie and everytime my friends saw me, they would try to comfort me, but it didn't work. I was walking to my house since i didn't want to take my car and the house is only a few minutes away. I saw Jake a few houses away from mine. He looked angry. If only i had the pepper spray that Charlie gave me.

"There you are Bella. I was waiting for you." I creapy smile crawled onto his face that made me shiver.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore."

"I don't care if you don't want to. You HAVE to."

"Jake. Please leave me alone."

"I am not going to leave my girlfriend alone." I felt the tears stinging my eyes.

"Bella. I am not going to forget what happened yesterday." i was backing up near my door. My back was nearly 3 inches away from it. Jacob slammed my into the door pinning my wrists next to my head.

"JACOB. Stop!"

"I told you i am not going to forget this. Bella." He let go of my wrists. "I will see you soon." He walked away. I opened the door and ran inside. Crying once again. I remember that i had guitar practice with Jacob in an hour. I drove there early. MY guitar instuctor will kill me if i am late. I saw amy there daydreaming. That made me smile. She was always daydreaming about Jacob. At first i was jelous... but now i have a plan!

"Hey babe. What are you doing?"

"Oh! I was just dreamin' about jake again. You know that kid drives me crazy sometimes. He always smiles at me at school but i don't even know if it is a sign." So Jacob had a crush on Amy! I feel so used. But why did he hit me if he likes amy. Wouldn't he be happy that i broke up with him?

"Sorry!" I turned to Amy again. "i didn't mean to talk about Jacob. I just can't stop."

"No. It okay. Do you want to go out with him?" Her eyes lit up to the idea.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup! We broke up yesterday. Obviosuly he has been thinking about another girl. That other girl is you."

"You're lying!"

"Nope." She started screaming.

"Oh my GOSH!" Jacob walked into the room. He smirked at me and smiled at Amy. Amy blushed and Jake nodded his head toward us. I rolled my eyes but Amy looked like she was hyperventaling.

"Okay. Let me set you up okay. But don't look over here. He's going to think you are a stalker."

"OKAY!" She said a little to loudly.

"SHHHHH! You're going to make it to obvious." I called over our guitar instuctor and told him Amy had a problem with the guitar. While she was lieing to the teacher i went to jacob and kissed him on the lips. HE looked at me with wide eyes.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said but more duller.

"So you've changed your mind about me?"

"Nope. I still don't like you." His smile turned into a frown.

"Then why did you kiss me?" I ignored his question. I just wanted this to be over.

"Hey. Do you want to go out with Amy? She really likes you." Jacob looked at Amy who was watching she turned her head back to the teacher who was still trying to find out the problem. That teacher is really stupid.

"Sure. I actually like and her and keep on catching her sneaking a glance at me." What am i? Chopped Liver? Apparently he had his mind on Amy since we've been going out. But i just don't want to be afraid of my life. I don't want to know Jacob at all.

"Then ask her out."

"What if she says no?"

"I'll help you." I took Jacob by the shirt. I didn't want to touch him physically. I saw Amy telling teacher 'never mind' and then the teacher started saying a string of curses about teenagers.

"Hey Amy do you know jacob?" Amy started to play dumb like she didn't know what was going to happen.

"Yes. He is in the same school at me. Nice to finally meet you." They shook hands longer than expected. Finally when they let go, Jacob stood akwardly while Amy blushed. I jabbed him in the ribs. I wanted to do it harder. To make him feel the pain. But i restrained myself.

"Oh!" JAcob stood straight after he got the message. "Do you want to go out... with me?"

"Ummm... Sure." Amy blushed again. I rolled my eyes.

"I will pick you up at 8."

"i will see you then." JAcob walked away.

"OMG!" Amy whispered/screamed. "Jacob Balck asked me out!"

"I am so happy that you are happy." Next thing i knew Jacob was at Amy's side.

"Errrr... i don't have your address." Amy tried to look sexy by taking out a pen, licking the tip and wrote on his arm. Apparently he was impressed, but i was about to gag. Seriously.

"There you go."

"Thanks bye." He left and then Amy turned to me. The instructor finally began class. But all i could think about was that I AM FREE!

**Okay guys. That was the end. Review and tell me what you thought. And don't blame my poor grammar... because if you were to write this as fast as you could, i bet you wouldn't have as great as spelling as i do. I probably am not going to continue this one. So just tell me what you thought!**


End file.
